Me dejare llevar-
by 2BackBiter4
Summary: Que si Albus sabía que Gellert era cruel? Claro que lo sabía, pero hace mucho tiempo había decidido ignorarlo. [Gellert/Albus]


El otoño había empezado hace unas semanas. El día estaba nublado y hacía frio, además habían dicho los muggles que llovería por la tarde. Y aun Albus esperaba la lluvia.

Ya eran las nueve de la noche y estaba bastante obscuro afuera. Albus estaba en su habitación cuando un avioncito de papel planeó por la ventana y aterrizó suavemente sobre su regazo. Albus sonrió al instante.

Lo abrió y se encontró con lo siguiente:

 _Mi querido_ _Albus_ _:_

 _Estoy aburrido. Bastante. Y estoy muy seguro de que también lo estás, obviamente, porque no estás conmigo. O no? De todos modos, quiero que vengas a verme cuando puedas. De preferencia ahora mismo. Tengo un divertido pasatiempo que me gustaría enseñarte._

 _Gellert_ _G._

Albus sonrió. Tomó la carta ya estirada y la guardó en su cajón, junto con todas las cartas que el muchacho le había enviado.

Dejó una nota en el mesón de la cocina que explicaba en dónde estaría. Se puso un abrigo largo y grueso, tomó su bufanda de la escuela, la envolvió alrededor de su cuello y salió de la casa.

Caminó un par de cuadras por el frio de la noche hasta llegar a la casa de Gellert. Al estar frente a la puerta, levantó su puño para tocar, pero la puerta se abrió sola. Albus solo sonrió y pasó a la casa.

Todo el primer piso estaba oscuro, lo que significaba que aparte de Gellert la casa estaba sola. Pero no importaba, porque se conocía ese lugar de memoria. Caminó con paso firme hasta la escalera de caracol, esquivando todos los muebles. Subió y se encontró con un pasillo oscuro. Eso ya era extraño. Cuando la casa estaba sola, usualmente Gellert se apoderaba de todo el piso superior, no se encerraba en su habitación.

Decidió ignorarlo y caminar hasta la habitación. Cuando abrió la puerta sólo se encontró con más oscuridad.

Cerró la puerta tras él pero no se atrevió a caminar. De toda la casa, lo único que siempre cambiaba era esa habitación. Un día estaba ordenada, al otro día estaban todos los muebles reordenados, y al otro parecía como si un remolino hubiera pasado por ella. Cosa que por supuesto era muy probable.

 **-** **Gellert** **? Que clase d-** intentó preguntar, pero fue acallado al instante.

Sintió el golpe de su espalda contra la puerta y la mano de Gellert sobre su boca, para evitar que dijera algo.

Lo crean o no, ese era un recibimiento cálido. Otras veces Albus llegaba y era atacado desde todas las direcciones posibles sin ningún aviso, solo porque Gellert estaba aburrido.

 **-No digas nada. -** susurró. **-Solo acércate a la ventana.**

Albus sintió la respiración de Gellert en la cara, y notó lo cerca que estaba. Meció suavemente la cabeza para indicarle que había entendido. Gellert lo soltó y fue a la ventana. Su silueta se dibujó por el contraste de la luz de la luna, y Albus se acomodó a su lado.

Sentía curiosidad por saber qué estaba a punto de pasar.

 **-Primero debemos esperar que comience la lluvia.** **-** aclaró, provocando que Albus se sobresaltara.

Sabía que debía estar acostumbrado a eso, ya que siempre parecía que Gellert le leía el pensamiento, pero cada vez que pasaba se sorprendía.

Como invocadas cayeron las primeras gotas de lluvia, una tras otra, hasta convertirse en un perfecto aguacero.

La ventana daba un perfecto panorama de unos cerros nevados a lo lejos, un frondoso bosque a las afueras del Valle y la calle, por donde casi no pasaban personas.

Un hombre pasaba por la calle en ese momento, sujetando su paraguas con fuerza para que no se fuera volando por el fuerte viento. Gellert abrió la ventana y apuntó el cielo con la varita. Murmuró algo inentendible y una luz enceguecedora salió disparada hacia el cielo, relampagueante, seguida de un estruendo magnifico, como millones de látigos sonando al unísono.

El impacto hizo que el señor soltara su paraguas y saliera corriendo despavorido por la calle. Gellert cayó para atrás, en el piso de la habitación, riéndose a carcajadas.

Había sido estúpido y extremadamente peligroso, tanto para Gellert como para el hombre de la calle, pero aun así no pudo evitar que se le contagiara la risa de Gellert.

Una vez que se le quitó la risa, se volvió a sentar en el suelo y con una vuelta de la varita encendió unas velas que estaban distribuidas alrededor de toda la habitación, flotando.

Albus por fin pudo ver a Gellert, que llevaba ropa casual, iba todo despeinado y tenía ojeras como si llevara sin dormir dos días.

 **-Como hiciste eso? -** preguntó por fin Albus.

Gellert lo miró serio, extrañado.

 **-Solo mantuve un hechizo de levitación simple. -** respondió.

 **-Sabes de lo que hablo.**

Grindelwald bajó la vista hasta sus manos, mientras jugaba con sus dedos de manera nerviosa. Se veía totalmente inocente de esa manera, y por supuesto él lo sabía.

 **-Estudié nada más. Pensé que te parecería divertido. -** dijo despacio.

 **-Pudiste haberlo lastimado.**

Gellert reaccionó de manera explosiva, como siempre.

 **-Y a mí qué me importa si se muere ese** **muggle** **o se mueren cien de ellos! -** gritó mirándolo con furia.

Al decir eso, Albus notó que las llamas de las velas alrededor habían aumentado de tamaño. No era un simple hechizo de levitación, estaba claro.

Se levantó rápidamente.

 **-Tengo que irme.** -dijo, antes de caminar hasta la puerta.

La abrió, pero la mano de Gellert se estampó contra ella, cerrándola y acorralándolo contra la puerta.

No notó el momento en que se había levantado, pero no le importó mucho. Se volteó a verlo de frente y notó que estaba viendo hacia el suelo, evitando todo tipo de contacto con los ojos de Albus.

- **No**. -susurró. **-Por favor no**.

Albus sabía que no lo dejaría irse. Tal vez se paró porque sabía que lo detendría, tal vez. De cualquier modo ahora no pensaba irse.

 **-De acuerdo. -** al oírlo, Gellert levantó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos. **-Pero no hagas nada** **estúpido**.

Se miraron fijamente hasta que ambos comenzaron a reír. Estando juntos era obvio que harían cosas estúpidas, y uno de ellos podía salir herido, pero no importaba.

En realidad, cuando estaba con él nada de lo demás importaba y punto. Era como si simplemente estuvieran ellos dos, y después el resto del mundo.

 **-Si vas a quedarte, entonces puedo quitarte esto. -** dijo entonces Gellert.

Le quitó del cuello la bufanda verde y se la puso él mismo. Siempre lo hacía. Le quitaba sus cosas por un rato, bufanda, abrigo, corbata, gorra, lo que fuera, y después de un rato se las devolvía. A Albus le encantaba que hiciera eso.

 **-Tienes algo pensado? -** preguntó de repente.

Albus estaba incómodo. Gellert estaba demasiado cerca y eso lo ponía nervioso.

 **-Tú si? -** preguntó desviando la mirada.

Seguía contra la puerta, pese a que Gellert ya había quitado su mano.

 **-Por qué no pasas aquí la noche? -** le preguntó buscando su mirada.

Albus sintió que se sonrojaba. Lo miró.

 **-Entonces ya planeaste algo. -** dijo.

Gellert rió divertido.

 **-La pregunta habla por sí sola.**

Albus sonrió. Puso sus manos frías en su cuello, provocando en él un escalofrío, y se besaron.

Estaba mal, eso estaba claro. Sabía que debía alejarse de Gellert. Lo había pensado muchas veces, pero no podía. Sabía que su forma de pensar estaba mal, que era manipulador, peligroso, pero decidió hace mucho tiempo ignorar eso. Porque era inteligente. Era brillante como nadie más que él hubiera conocido. Y aunque supiera que era cruel, prefería no pensar en eso. Porque lo amaba. Estaba enamorado de Gellert Grindelwald, y estaba dispuesto a averiguar hasta donde lo llevaría eso.

* * *

 ** _Buenos días, Buenas tardes!~_**

 ** _Al fin una historia de ellos! Eeeeh! Una pareja menos! :DD_**

 ** _Espero que no hayan muerto de cáncer y todo eso uwu_**

 ** _Nos leemos!_**

* * *

 _ **25/09/15**_

 _ **Santiago de Chile**_


End file.
